poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening scene
This is how the opening goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Tangled. movie starts with Ryan in the woods with his friends. Ryan looks at the camera Ryan F-Freeman: This is the story of how Flynn Rider died. But, don't worry. It's a really fun story and the truth is it's not mine or the Dazzlings. This is a story about a girl named Rapunzel and it starts with the sun. [ Ryan F-Freeman: Uhh. Alvin? What are you doing? Alvin Seville: Oh, Hey, Ryan. You said son so that is where we come in. Ryan F-Freeman: It's sun, not Son. Thomas: Ryan's right. I agree with him, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Where were we? Oh yes. [ Ryan F-Freeman: voice Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. This flower has the ability to heal the sick and injured. [] Oh, you see the old woman? Alvin, you and your brothers, including the audience gotta remember her. She is kinda important. [ Ryan F-Freeman: Now, centuries past and hop, skip and boat right away and the people grew a kingdom called Corona. And the kingdom was ruled by a king and a queen. And the queen was about to have a baby. [ Blip: You're right, Ryan. She was about to have a baby when she got sick. Simon Seville: How sick did she get? Blip: Really sick, Simon. And the Queen was running out of time. That is where people started to look for a miracle. Or in Ryan's case, a magic golden flower. [ Ryan F-Freeman: Aha. I told the folks she can be important. Alvin and his brothers You see, you three, instead of sharing the sun's gift, a woman who goes by the name of Mother Gothel, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she have to do was sing a Specail song. Mother Gothel: Flower, gleam and glow~ Let your power shine~ Make the clock reverse~ Bring back what once was mine~ What once was mine~ [ Sci-Ryan: Let me guess: she sings to a flower and turns young? shudders Evil Anna: Yeah. Creepy, isn't it? Gothel hears the voices of the guards, she hides the flower and goes to hide but knocked the camo dome off so the guards can find it Guard: We found it! [ Ryan F-Freeman: The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. [ Ryan F-Freeman: A healthy baby girl. A princess named Rapunzel was born with beautiful golden hair. Bolts: Rapunzel? What's Rapunzel? Ryan F-Freeman: That's the name given to her. To celebrate her birth, the king and queen released a flying lantern into the sky. Crash Bandicoot: You know about the story, mate. I can do this one. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. But, that is not to last. [ Mother Gothel: Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine~ Make the clock re..~ Gothel cuts a strand of Rapunzel's hair, but gasps when it turns brown. The king and Queen heared crying and see Gothel with the child Crash Bandicoot: Mother Gothel broke into the castle, stole Rapunzel and, just like Sunset, gone. [ Cody Fairbrother: The kingdom searched everywhere but can't find her. Hidden somewhere deep inside a tower, Gothel raised Rapunzel as her own. the tower Rapunzel: Save What has been lost~ Bring back what once was mine~ What once was mine~ Evil Ryan: voice Mother Gothel found her new magic flower. And this time, she was determined to keep it hidden. Rapunzel: Why can't I go outside? Mother Gothel: The outside world is a dangerous place. Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower? Rapunzel: Yes, Mommy. [ Matau T. Monkey: But, the walls of that tower can't hide everything. Meg Griffin: Each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day... Ryan F-Freeman: Their lost princess.... Ryan and Meg: Would return. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan